This invention relates to a block assembly formed by coupling regular polygonal block plates together with joint blocks.
There is known a block assembly which can be assembled by coupling component blocks together. Such a conventional assembly is nothing but a toy.
There is not known a block assembly which can be easily formed into any desired hollow three-dimensional shape with high accuracy and which is structurally stout when assembled.
Conventional block assemblies are therefore not suitable as ornaments for furniture and chandeliers or for other practical applications.